FIC Um dia Perfeito
by Lolo Cristina
Summary: One Shot que dá início a um novo momento na vida de nosso casal favorito. De certa forma, continuação direta de Pós Breaking Dawn.  O relato do primeiro dia oficial em seu novo lar em Hanover, New Hampshire é feito através do ponto de vista – exclusivo -


O dia perfeito

By Lolo Cristina

**Esclarecimentos**

**One Shot que dá início a um novo momento na vida de nosso casal favorito. De certa forma, continuação direta de Pós Breaking Dawn.**

**O relato do primeiro dia oficial em seu novo lar em Hanover, New Hampshire é feito através do ponto de vista – exclusivo - de Bella.**

**Dependendo da aceitação dessa história, posso escrever a mesma no ponto de vista de nosso Edward. Então não esqueçam de me dizer o que acharam no final, OK?**

**Com relação a próxima FIC – da faculdade:**

**Ainda estou organizando minhas idéias sobre como devo abordar a questão dos dois na faculdade. Tenho recebido muitas sugestões interessantes, e gostaria de aproveitar um pouquinho dos acessos a essa história para dizer a vocês que estou aberta a sugestões. Já comecei a escrever o primeiro capítulo e já o modifiquei dezenas de vezes... RS**

**Uma hora eu acerto e mato a curiosidade de todos.**

**Bom... por enquanto é isso, espero que gostem do texto.**

**Beijos e BOA LEITURA.**

**Lolo Cristina**

A vista era incrível. Da sacada de nosso quarto, a fina camada de neve que cobria a grama do solo e as folhas das árvores, parecia algodão. Tão branco e tão delicado. Tão lindo. De alguma forma, nosso novo lar – aqui - também possuia um toque mágico. Estávamos tão longe de qualquer contato humano, que não conseguia ouvir sequer os carros da rodovia mais próxima. Edward estava certo. Essa propriedade era um verdadeiro achado. Para dizer a verdade, não estava ouvindo nada, além do som da mais leve brisa. Todos haviam saído para caçar. Inclusive, Nessie. Que mesmo depois depois de algumas horas de voo, ela não parecia cansada e sim animada, seus olhinhos brilhavam e só hesitou em aceitar o convite de Rosalie de imediato, por não querer me deixar sozinha.

Edward estava auxiliando Carlisle no hospital. Agindo como um espião.

Carlisle estava trabalhando as "cegas" por algumas semanas e assim que chegamos, Edward partiu para apoiar o pai.

- Eu vou ficar com a mamãe. – Nessie havia dito. Qualquer um podia ler em seus olhinhos, que ela queria ir.

- Eu vou ficar bem, querida. Tenho muita coisa para organizar. Acabamos de chegar.

Havia menos de uma hora, e após a recepção inicial, todos decidiram sair.

- Vem com a gente. – Nessie convidou.

- Prometi Edward – seu pai - que o esperaria. Como disse, não se preocupe, tenho muitas coisas que me manterão ocupada...

- Posso ajudar. – ela ofereceu.

- Não é necessário, meu amor. – respondi rindo. Ela se preocupava tanto. - Vá com Rosalie, se divirta bastante e depois me conte tudo. Absolutamente tudo, Ok?

Renesmee suspirou.

- Ok.

- E quando você chegar, seu quarto vai estar impecável, cheio de livros nas prateleiras e com seus cobertores favoritos. Apenas esperando por você.

Ela sorriu amplamente. Tão linda, que era impossível não admirar seus traços encantadores.

E tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

Passei à tarde sozinha, apenas organizando minhas coisas, nossos pertences. Comecei pelo Closet. O de Renesmee foi fácil, apesar de ter ficado abarrotado. O meu foi um pouquinho mais complicado, precisei usar meu olfato aguçado para colocar as peças que provavelmente nunca vestiria mais ao fundo. Organizei também as roupas de Edward – sorrindo – porque aquela era a primeira vez que precisei fazer aquela tarefa tão... tão doméstica - pendurar e dobrar as roupas de meu marido. Gargalhei sozinha várias vezes enquanto colocava os cabides com suas camisas no lugar. Isso, porque me vi dominada por uma sensação diferente. Mas não conseguia identificá-la. Sentia um prazer extremo em poder cuidar de tudo dessa forma. Cuidar de minha casa, de minha filha e especialmente, cuidar de Edward.

Não acreditava que estivesse sendo relapsa com ele, mas de agora em diante faria mais. Sabia que pequenos gestos – fora as coisas que já estava acostumada a fazer – o deixa feliz. Mais feliz.

Sorri novamente para mim mesma ao olhar para a tampinha de garrafa que estava em minhas mãos – havia encontrado juntamente com as jóias de sua mãe.

Era incrível como eu havia subestimado seus sentimentos por mim naquela época.

Ele não se aproximou pela frente da casa e não seus ouvi passos, apenas senti seus braços se apertando ao redor de minha cintura, puxando-me em direção a seu corpo. Seus lábios, tocaram meu pescoço e sua voz era macia.

- Apreciando a vista? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Suspirei profundamente.

Era tão bom tê-lo de volta.

Não respondi, apenas coloquei minhas mãos em cima das dele e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito.

Não sei como explicar de forma correta, mas estar com ele me fazia completa novamente. Estava feliz por ter ficado com Renesmee por parte da manhã, gostei muito de meu tempo sozinha à tarde, pude deixar meus pensamentos voarem sem o deixar frustado – porque era assim que ele sempre ficava quando me silenciava, mesmo pelo motivo mais simples.

Pude aproveitar o meu mais novo lado – o de esposa e mãe, mesmo sem a presença de meu marido e filha.

Mas agora que podia sentir seu cheiro, sua respiração em meu pescoço, suas mãos em minha cintura e aquilo só me fez querer mais. Muito mais.

Virei-me e rapidamente encontrei seus lábios.

NUNCA iria me acostumar com o poder de seu toque. Com a eletricidade que corria por todo meu corpo, fazendo minha pele esquentar tão rapidamente...

Será que ele sentia a mesma sensação que eu? Com a mesma avassaladora potência?

Como se para responder minha pergunta silenciosa, seus lábios se tornaram mais famintos contra os meus, suas mãos me prendiam mais a ele, com uma força intensa. Amava quando ele se moldava a mim daquela forma.

Eu estava pressionada contra o frágil parapeito da sacada, quando ouvi um pequeno estalo na madeira. Não querendo parar, me virei – sem interromper o beijo – e o puxei para dentro de quarto, dessa vez, o pressionando contra a parede. Minhas mãos começaram a trabalhar nos botões de sua camisa, enquanto as suas já estavam na metade do caminho.

- Bem vindo. – disse, já ofegando e finalmente separando nossos lábios.

Seu olhar me deixou sem ar – como disse várias vezes, nunca iria me acostumar com isso – tão selvagem e cheio de paixão. Ele não respondeu, apenas puxou meus lábios para os seus novamente.

Ficamos deitados em silêncio por várias horas, enroscados nos finos lençóis de seda branca. Era um silêncio gostoso, confortável. Pela porta francesa – que estava aberta – pude ver os flocos de neve começando a cair novamente.

Edward seguiu meu olhar e suspirou. Seus dedos acariciavam inconscientemente meus cabelos.

- Lindo. – murmurei.

- Mmmm. Fica ainda mais atrativo através dessa perspectiva. – ele beijou minha testa.

- Concordo... definitivamente. – me virei para beijar seu peito.

- Me perdoe... por tê-la deixado sozinha por tanto tempo.

- Não se preocupe. Me mantive ocupada.

- Deu para perceber. – seus olhos varreram o quarto. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Tudo se encaixou perfeitamente. O porta retrato com a foto de nosso primeiro casamento, na ponta esquerda da elegantíssima cômoda, e na ponta direita, uma foto de Edward, Renesmee e eu, em frente ao nosso chalé. Seus CDs estavam exatamente da forma que ele costumava organizá-los, ao lado do stereo. Alguns livros estavam posicionados estrategicamente em nossa mesa de canto... um belíssimo quadro – de um pintor italiano - que havia sido levado da casa principal de Forks para nosso chalé, agora estava na parede, em frente a nossa cama.

- Você fez um excelente trabalho.

- Também acho. Transmite uma sensação... familiar. Como se já estivéssemos morando aqui a algum tempo. Claro, grande parte disso é graças a Esme, mas fiz minha parte.

- Sim, mas podia ter esperado por mim, gostaria muito de ter ajudado.

- Ainda temos o primeiro andar - salas, cozinha, SEU escritório/biblioteca... a casa da piscina.

- Muito trabalho a se fazer, mas amanhã, ok? Passei muitas horas longe de você. Isso foi imperdoável. – ele beijou meu pescoço gentilmente.

- Não diria "imperdoável"...

- Insuportável... para mim, você estava ocupada demais – enquanto falava, ele enchia minha face de beijos.

Eu ri de seu tom brincalhão.

- E você me chama de absurda.

- Você é absurda. – ele retirou alguns fios de cabelo de meu rosto. – Absurdamente linda... talentosa... atraente.

Meus olhos reviraram um pouquinho.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. – comentei rindo.

- Um caso perdido. – ele admitiu contra a pele de me estômago.

Um pouquinho mais tarde, deixamos a cama para ficar na sacada – aproveitando o fato de ninguém estar por perto. Cuidadoso como ele sempre foi, precisei me enrolar nos lençóis, já que qualquer um de nossos irmãos poderia voltar a qualquer momento.

Meus olhos se prenderam por um segundo na pequena falha circular entre as árvores, a alguns quilômetros à frente. Algo que eu havia notado em nossa curta visita, ano passado.

- Você sabe o que tem lá? – apontei em direção à falha.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu queria te mostrar o lugar mais cedo... mas, acabei me distraindo por aqui mesmo... e seria bom se tivéssemos tempo para ficar por lá... – Edward sussurrou em resposta.

- O que é? – perguntei curiosa.

Ele sorriu ao ouvir meu tom.

- Ok, vamos lá. Mas não podemos demorar...

- Eu entendo. – disse solenemente. Ele estava certo, Rosalie deveria estar a caminho com Renesmee.

Era tarde e os poucos raios de luz da lua que conseguiam atravessar as nuvens, deixavam a noite ainda mais atraente. Estávamos correndo de mãos dadas. Edward me guiando pela sinuosa floresta. O cheiro da neve era familiar. Também podia ouvir tudo com perfeição. O som dos animais noturnos, das folhas das árvores que se moviam com a ajuda do vento e também o som – do que imaginava ser uma pequena queda d'agua.

Passamos pelas últimas fileiras de coníferas e chegamos a um lugar encantador.

Edward parou – mas não soltou minha mão – apenas me deu tempo para absorver o lugar.

Era perfeito.

Pequeno e cercado pela floresta – como se estivesse perdido entre tantas árvores. Havia pedras ao redor do pequeno lago – que estava apenas parcialmente congelado. Uma fina cascata de água descia pelas rochas. A vegetação era alta e estava coberta de neve.

- Quando você encontrou esse lugar? – sussurrei. Parecia a forma mais apropriada para falar.

- Lembra quando fomos caçar em Freemont e eu falei com você de uma cachoeira remota que tinha aqui por perto? Bom... acontece que ela não é mais tão remota assim. Estive lá hoje pela manhã e havia rastros recentes de humanos. Provavelmente caçadores. Então... no caminho de volta decidi olhar esse lugar...

- A "campina" perfeita. – disse com um sorriso.

- Exatamente o que pensei.

Comecei a subir as rochas, ele ainda segurava minha mão, me auxiliando – como se eu precisasse disso.

Revirei meus olhos algumas vezes e ele riu.

- Isso nunca vai mudar. Faz parte do meu trabalho.

- Você diz muito isso. "Faz parte de meu trabalho". – tentei imitar seu tom. Soou melhor que no passado.

- E é.

Chegamos ao topo. Não era muito alto, mas tinha um pouquinho mais de espaço.

- Me diga... – murmurei, passando meus dedos em seu cabelo, retirando alguns flocos de neve que estavam alojados ali. – qual exatamente é seu trabalho?

- Mmmm... para mim, consiste em, huh, como posso colocar... um pacote de coisas.

Eu ri.

- Um pacote. – repeti.

- É só uma forma de colocar em palavras.

Continuamos andando e lentamente adentramos a floresta, fazendo o caminho de volta.

Realmente não podíamos demorar.

- O que estaria incluso nesse "pacote de coisas"?

- Bom, para começar, eu tenho a obrigação de prover para minha família...

Bufei.

Edward poderia prover financeiramente o estado todo se assim desejasse.

Ele continuou.

- Proteger – o que pode ser um pouquinho mais complicado agora, em Dartmouth, pelo menos com relação a pensamentos inapropriados, mas eu dou um jeito. – apoiar, agradar, satisfazer... – ele tocou de leve meus lábios e sorriu.

- Você já faz tudo isso. E eu estou aqui para fazer tudo isso por você também

- Eu sei, amor. E você faz. Muito bem, devo acrescentar. Mas existem pequenas coisas também, como, abrir a porta do carro, puxar uma cadeira, presentear com muitas jóias...

- Mmm... tudo isso só está no "pacote" porque você nasceu no século passado e muito esperto da sua parte incluir jóias na lista. Tentando dar para trás em nosso acordo? Ou já esqueceu?

- Não, não esqueci. – sua expressão se fechou um pouquinho. Ele havia prometido me dar presentes apenas em ocasiões muito especiais. - Eu gosto muito de fazer tudo isso, Bella. De verdade.

- Eu sei. – respondi com um suspiro.

- Mas mesmo sem entender... vou respeitar o que decidimos.

Sorri em agradecimento.

- Mas tenho que dizer uma coisa... já disse isso algumas vezes, mas acho que você não entendeu completamente. Você nunca, precisa se preocupar com o fato de...

Sabia o que ele iria dizer; que eu não deveria me preocupar em dar nada a ele em retorno... em momento algum.

E sim, Edward já havia mencionado aquilo algumas vezes. Mas da mesma forma que eu não entendia seu ponto de vista, ele também não entendia o meu.

Então o interrompi antes que ele pudesse tentar explicar novamente.

- Não há necessidade de continuar. Já sei exatamente o que vai dizer e você sabe exatamente o que eu vou dizer...

Ele suspirou.

- Nunca achei que dinheiro pudesse algum dia ser um problema... especialmente entre nós.

- Não é um problema. – parei de andar e me coloquei a sua frente. – não me importo com isso. Não da forma que você pensa. Eu só me sinto estranha com a idéia de quando precisar comprar alguma coisa, ter que usar o seu dinheiro para isso. É coisa minha, sempre funcionou assim, primeiro com Renée, depois com Charlie e agora com você. Ë idiotice da minha parte, considerando que você já deixou claro que o que é seu é meu e imagino que algum dia irei superar, mas por enquanto ainda não deu. Posso começar a trabalhar também, quando Renesmee estiver mais velha. Quem sabe...

Dei os ombros.

Ele não disse nada, só pareceu pensativo.

- Bom... – voltamos a andar. – se algum dia você achar que precisa trabalhar... EU não acho que seja necessário, mas você é livre para fazer o que desejar, eu inclusive encorajo isso.

- Não estou falando que vou começar amanhã, Edward. Nem sei se vou fazer isso, é só uma opção. Quem sabe no futuro, daqui a cem anos, quando você estiver se sentindo sufocado com minha presença constante... isso pode ajudar.

Dessa vez ele riu.

- Não há nada nesse _mundo_, melhor do que ser casado com você. Nada. Nunca tive uma experiência tão... tão... nem sequer tenho palavras para descrever. – ele riu novamente.

- Sei exatamente o que quer dizer. – murmurei.

Não conseguia me imaginar vivendo com Edward de outra forma. Ele como sempre, estava certo desde o começo. Certo em insistir nesse ponto.

- Isso... – levantei minha mão esquerda e mostrei a aliança para ele. – é muito mais do que um simples pedaço de ouro. Isso... significa muito, de uma forma que nunca achei que poderia compreender.

Boa hora para mudar de assunto. Não queria deixá-lo chateado e arruinar o dia que estava sendo mais do que perfeito.

- Era só questão de tempo até você conseguir visualizar parte de minha perspectiva. Sempre soube disso.

- Parte? Essa não é sua...

- Não. – ele me interrompeu, com aquele sorriso torto maravilhoso. – Não é nem sequer o começo de minha perspectiva. Você ainda é muito jovem para entender tudo agora. Se dê um pouquinho mais de tempo.

Há!

- Explique-se. – demandei.

- Não posso. São coisas que não se pode colocar em palavras. Sentimentos tão intensos que não existe como descrever... mas posso dizer uma coisa, com toda a certeza. – seu rosto era suave e transmitia pura maturidade e sabedoria. – Eu amo você e não existe nada nesse mundo, ou em qualquer outro que possa mudar isso. Não existe nada, que possa nos separar. Nada e ninguém. Tenho certeza absoluta disso.

- Oh, Edward! Seu bobo... eu sei disso a muito, mas a muito tempo. Antes mesmo de você.

Ele sorriu e se curvou para alcançar meus lábios por um longo momento.

- Só para constar... – disse, absorvendo seu doce perfume e tentando me manter coerente. – eu sou completamente apaixonada por você e muito, mas muito interessada na parte e "satisfazer e agradar" que você acabou de mencionar.

Seu sorriso se tornou tão pronunciado e caloroso que senti aquela estranha sensação na boca do estômago.

- Mmm... – ele não continuou o que ia dizer e sua expressão mudou um pouquinho. - Temos que nos apressar.

- Nessie?

- Uhum.

- Então vamos.

Aquilo fazia parte de nossas vidas. Éramos sempre interrompidos... mas era algo bem vindo. Para ele também. Como já sabia... Edward não era um homem comum.

Chegamos a casa antes de Rosalie – que apareceu pelo lado sul da floresta apenas segundos depois. Nessie estava atrás dela.

- A pequena estava ansiosa para voltar. – Rose disse ao se aproximar. Renesmee correu em direção a Edward que já a aguardava de braços abertos.

Apesar de Nessie ter aprendido a gostar de conversar em voz alta, com seu pai, não era exatamente assim.

Mesmo sem precisar, ela estava com a mão pressionada no pescoço de Edward - olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

- É uma boa idéia. – ele murmurou em resposta a algo que ela havia pensado. – podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã.

- Parece que estamos sobrando aqui. – reclamou Rosalie para mim. Renesmee fez careta para ela. Rose riu e retribuiu.

- OK, vou deixar a monstrinha com vocês agora.

- Vai voltar a caçar? – perguntei, enquanto Renesmee descia do colo de Edward e pulava em Rosalie para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Emmett e eu não caçamos ainda, estávamos apenas nos divertindo, certo, Nessie?

- Certo!

- Te vejo amanhã. – Rose se despediu.

- Ok. Obrigada. – quando ela respondeu, já estava longe e não demorou muito para que o som de seus passos desaparecesse.

- Quer ver seu quarto? – perguntei a Nessie.

- Sim, sim!

Edward riu e nós entramos.

Renesmee permaneceu agitada por mais algumas horas.

Tudo era novo para ela também, então não insisti que ela fosse dormir.

Edward colocou nossos quadros no lugar – os que ele havia mandado fazer – espalhando-os por toda casa e com a ajuda de Nessie – que estava pendurada em suas costas – organizou a grande estante de livros no escritório – que na realidade parecia mais uma biblioteca.

Renesmee apagou naturalmente um pouco depois das cinco da manhã.

Devolvi a tampinha a caixa de jóias onde havia encontrado, assim que tive a oportunidade.

Foi divertido, romântico... tudo. Não havia parado para pensar em como poderia ser esse primeiro dia. Logo, Charlie estaria conosco – por pouco tempo – mas ainda assim, já ansiava por vê-lo. Todas as peças estavam encaixadas em seu devido lugar.

As aulas iriam começar dentro de duas semanas e eu estava ansiosa por isso. Ansiosa por adentrar os corredores da grande faculdade de mãos dadas com a pessoa que tornou tudo isso possível.

Ficamos o restante da manhã na cama – já que Renesmee havia desmaiado e o restante da família ainda estava caçando.

E uma vez com ele - dessa forma em particular - era difícil pensar em outra coisa. Difícil ignorar o perfume familiar de seu hálito, a forma como ele acariciava cada pedacinho de minha pele – sem pressa e com adoração – como suas mãos me seguravam contra ele – com força, mas na dose certa.

O mundo deixava de existir nesses momentos...


End file.
